Something More
by SsjAsper4
Summary: A strange saiyan girl crashes on earth badly wounded. when vegeta finds/rescues her, he realizes that this girl is something more  shes his sister  then a new terror arises and gokus not here to help. pre/during Buu sag not a v/b LOVE story its a b/v fic
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own dbz; I wish I did though…

This one is about the dbz character I created, her name is Asper. She is the sister of Vegeta.

"Friends can be for a year month or even week, but family is forever."

PROLOGUE

She stood there; ready to fall over, blood trickling onto the dirt below her. Her eyes were glazed over with a mixture of salty tears and blood, a painful concoction. The light wind sprinkled dry dirt against her legs. The dirt mingled with the wet blood that coated the ground. She mustered up all of her possible strength and faltered ahead of herself. Her knees buckled and she collapsed to the ground. The dirt filled the scratches and gashes that littered her body.

She looked around drowsily. Thoughts were excavating through her mind, thoughts of her brother, her brother, the only one that was left. The only Saiyan left in the entire universe. (Besides her of course)

"Vegeta…Vegeta…" She wisped.

Her eyes slid to a close as she slipped into a deep stage of unconsciousness.

CHAPTER 1: Vegeta's POV

It was hard; it was hard for me to ignore that little power level that had erupted from the forest that surrounded Ginger Town. The power level was miniscule; only around 1,000. Nothing to worry about, it's just below Raditz's power. Why the hell am I still thinking about that little pathetic weakling?

I walked down the stairs, and into the living room. Trunks was there, playing trains with Kakarot's spawn. He flicked his eyes over to me and asked "Where 'ya going' dad?"

"That is none of your concern boy." I answered coldly, heading out the door.

He sprang to his feet and loped over to me. Kakarot's son followed him.

"I want to go." Trunks said eagerly.

"No…I'm going alone. Go away."

"But da-"

"Trunks!" I shouted.

He took a step back, his friend taking much more than him. When I yelled, I meant it, whatever I was saying. That somehow manages to get even Kakarot scared.

"Sorry…dad." Trunks murmured.

And with that, I was out of the door, the reason being that power I was sensing. Not one of these little weaklings could possibly have that much power, even if it was only at about 1,000. Was it Raditz- no, it couldn't, he's been dead for years now.

I blasted off into the air, my hair rustling in the wind. Clouds, cities, and forests whizzed past me as I drew closer to that mysterious power. I realized how close it actually was to my house, I just left no longer than five minutes ago, and I was already almost there. I also realized another thing; this power was dormant, staying in one place, looking for no one. Why the hell would someone with that small power all of a sudden show up out of the blue and do nothing?

Who cares?

I scanned over the rocky forest terrain- nothing to out of place, except a few humans were out camping or whatever they like to do for fun. It annoys me that they waste their time on that kind of stuff instead of learning how to control Ki. If those two earthlings (Yamcha and Krillin) could do it, then all of them could.

Nothing had been showing up for a few minutes. I continued my search. Nothing…nothing…nothing…wait! Something caught my attention; a crater. What kind of thing could've caused such a crater? I veered towards it, my mind open for the possibilities of what it was.

I tapped my feet against the crusted dry dirt as I landed. I examined my surroundings, using my Ki sensing abilities (and his eyes) to guide me to 'the power'.

I flicked my eyes over to the very center of 'the power'. It was not the crater that was causing it- no, I was sure of that. I sauntered over to the other side of it. I t was a little difficult to see because of the fact that it was getting to be dark out. Suddenly, another thing caught my attention. I walked closer to it. I came to the realization that it was no 'it'. It was a he- no she… I think. I picked up my pace and was soon looming over the person.

The second I got a good look at her, I knew she was none other than a Saiyan. But that didn't make a single bit of sense, all of the Saiyans, besides me, Nappa, Raditz, and Kakarot, were killed by that damned lizard.

She was different though; her armor was at least, it was exactly like Freeza's. Purple- such an ugly color. Her hair was rustled to beyond beliefs. (Btw, her hair looks just like Goku's super Saiyan 4 hair.) Her blue scouter was cracked and broken, but Saiyan letters still flashed on it. The most prominent factor about her was the numerous wounds all over her body. What happened?

All of a sudden, I felt two very familiar power levels, much stronger than this girl, right behind me; somewhere in the woods. It was Trunks and Goten, no doubt about it. Those stupid children must've suck out of the house after I left. That blasted boy never listens.

"Trunks, Goten, get out here now!" I yelled at them.

"AW Goten, you got us caught!" Trunks whined.

"What? No I didn't!"

"Yes you did!"

"Shut up the both of you!" I shouted.

Those children annoyed me to wits end. I'm surprised that I haven't hurt one of them yet.

"Wait, who's that dad?" Trunks squealed, pushing past me.

"Get away from her boy!"

Despite my orders, he ran over to her. He knelt down next to her and poked her cheek.

"Did you kill her dad?" He hollered springing to his feet.

"No, now go away!"

Again, that little brat ignored me and continued to examine the girl. Kakarot's son walked up to her- or him (By him, I mean Trunks.) and sat down near her head. He slipped her scouter off of her ear and peered at the virtual letters and numbers on the eye piece. I couldn't help but venture over there myself. Those two looked like they were preforming an autopsy.

I knelt down and dragged my hand across her cheeks. I flicked open one of her eyelids and stared into her eyes. I gazed into her eyes for what seemed like eternity, she seemed so…familiar, like I have met her or know her from somewhere. It was strange, creepy almost.

"Look, she has a tail!" Goten yelled, clutching her tail in his hands.

"Leave her tail be boy!" I snapped.

There was something about this girl that made me want to protect her. Screw this, I have had enough. I waste my Ki to investigate a power to find out it's only a weak little girl! I got to my feet and started to walk away.

"Come on. We have to go."

"But dad…we can't just leave her here all alone."

"Yeah she's hurt!" Goten chimed in.

"She is going to be fine. She's a Saiyan, now let's go!"

"Dad…!"

I whipped myself around to yell at him, but when I met his eyes, I couldn't. What the hell is wrong with me? I am the prince of all Saiyans! I am the most powerful being in the universe! Why was I giving in to all of this?

I pushed them both aside and stomped over to the girl. I slipped my arms under her and lifted her. She was surprisingly lighter than I thought she would be. A weak sigh escaped her chapped lips as I swerved my head away from one of her shoulder pads.

"Come on dad!" Trunks yelled suddenly, signaling me to follow him.

"Don't order me around."

I gained all of my balance and took off into the air. I led the way, the boys following not far behind me. I looked back at Goten to check and see if he still had this girl's scouter. Sure enough, he did. I turned my head forward, only to get slapped in the face by this girls onyx locks.

I had to get back to the capsule corp house as soon as possible. I had to find out who this girl was. I had to find out what exactly she was doing here, and why she was so beaten. Who in the name of my father, the great king Vegeta was this girl?

Ok so there is chapter 1 for you guys. I'm now working on chapter 2. And I will update on flute asap.!

-SsjAsper4.


	2. Chapter 2: Names

Disclaimer: I don't own dbz; I wish I did though…

This one is about the dbz character I created, her name is Asper. She is the sister of Vegeta.

"Friends can be for a year month or even week, but family is forever."

CHAPTER 2

Vegeta's POV.

I kicked the door to my house open and stormed inside. It was colder then when I had left, that woman must've turned on the air conditioning. Trunks and Goten followed me inside then scampered up the stairs-probably looking for Bulma. Now where is that little medical Centre? Dammit, I've been living in this house for 9 years and I still can't find it! I myself have been in there at least 10 times from my training.

"WOMAN!" I shouted at the tops of my lungs.

"Vegeta, stop yelling! I'm right here!" She hollered, walking into the front room with a screwdriver and some sort of trinket.

I turned around, ready to chew her out, but when I did, her eyes grew to the size of dinner plates and she dropped her science crap. Oh no, her come the endless questions.

"Who's that Vegeta? Is that a girl? What is she doing here? Where'd you find her? Why's she wearing that armor? Is she a S-"

"SHUT UP!"

She stared at me dumbfounded. I couldn't tell if she was scared, angry or shocked. And I don't think she could tell either.

"Now…escort me to the medial Center, or just take her yourself." I said more calmly.

She gave me a single nod and began to take the girl from my clutches.

"No, you're not strong enough. I'll take her down. You just show me where the medical Centre is and work your low class science stuff."

It was true. Their science was nothing compared to ours…when we were all still alive. Well it's worse than Freez- no he's dead too- oh God dammit!

She started down the hallway, I, unwillingly of course, followed her. She lead me down a numerous amount of hallways and 'passageways'. It was strange how she could remember how to find everything in this house. It took me at least a week to just find the refrigerator. It is such an enigma, this house. Was every other one of them like this one? Oh well, who cares about that, I just need to…help…this girl or whoever she was.

"Vegeta, stop daydreaming, were here!" She lightly squealed.

I shook my head to brush away all of my useless drabble I am forced to call thoughts, and entered the room. It was freezing- much cooler than any other part of this house. There was medical supply everywhere. God I wish they had Isolation Chambers. That far better than lying in bed for a month when you could just rest in one of those for a day.

"Vegeta, can you set her down on this table right here?" Bulma asked, brushing the pens and needles off of the table.

I set her down as gently as I could and backed away from the table.

"Vegeta, I'm going to have to strip her down, do you want to leave?" She queried.

I shook my head- no. I was used to seeing naked people from the medical bays on planet Vegeta.

She reached over and grabbed a needle with a thin tube attached to it. She punched it into the girl's wrist. I only recognized them from my own experiences in here myself. Bulma then, slipped off the girl's armor. It was strange- her armor was in better condition than she was. I still wondered what happened to her. I bet Bulma was thinking the same thing.

Bulma ran a stethoscope over her (the girls) heart, and performed a whole bunch of other strange medical procedures. From sticking her with more needles, to shining a light in her eyes and ears. Was all of this really necessary?

Just as she was about to wrap bandages around the girls arm, Trunks and Goten ran in chasing each other. We all stopped dead in our tracks. Bulma swerved in front of the girl to avoid the 'birds and bees' talk. Trunks and Goten exchanged uneasy glances.

"H-here dad…here's the eye-thingy." He said handing me the scouter.

I snatched it from him.

"Good, no leave!"

They rocketed out of the medical Centre as fast as they could. Great, another thing to explain to Kakarot's wife!

"What's Goten still doing here?" I shouted.

"H-he's staying the night. He's sleeping over."

Oh God Dammit! That's the last thing I need right now! Another imp to join the damn party!...At least it's only for this one night. But still, I absolutely hate it when Trunks has his friends over to stay the night.

It had been at least another hour until Bulma finished bandaging the girl's wounds. She looked much better but she still looked pretty bad. The dirt that had been in her cuts was now scattered all over the ground. It was annoying because it was getting on my new boots!

Bulma rested the girl down in a bed (that was in the medical Centre). When she was finally finished with all of her work, she turned to me and said something that I should've noticed the second I found her.

"She looks a lot like you, Vegeta."

At first, I thought she was just being the stupid woman she can sometimes be. But then I looked at this girl, I mean really looked. It was true; she did look like me, except her facial features were far more feminine than mine. It was just downright strange to say the least.

"I'll take all her clothes down to the washing machine." Bulma announced, gathering the girls 'Freeza armor' together.

She walked out of the door and down one of the winding hallways. I was alone in there. Alone with that weird girl, who I still didn't know anything about. When suddenly, an Idea popped into my brilliant mind of mine,

I punched in the 'on' button on the girl's scouter. Little virtual letters and numbers flashed upon the eye piece. I pressed a few more buttons to find this girls name. Scouters always have the name of the person it belongs to downloaded into it. I searched for her name; I found everything but just that. I found her power level, which was a good 50,000, her home planet, and her age, but I didn't find her name.

All of a sudden, I found something that lead to my answer: her name. It was a pretty name; it meant power and ruling in our Saiyan language. It was a rare name on our planet, even rarer now that there are almost none of us left. She was in fact a Saiyan. A Saiyan with a pretty name:

Asper


End file.
